Le Club des Cinq sur les pas des Montreurs d'Ours
by Louisemiches
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure des Cinq ! Ils sont cette fois-ci confrontés à des contrebandiers dans les montagnes ariégeoises. Essai de pastiche d'Enid Blyton, avec un peu plus de second degré... Tous publics.
1. Chapter 1 : Premier jour à Ercé

**Le Club des Cinq sur les pas des Montreurs d'Ours**

- Maman ! Est-ce qu'on peut partir se promener pour digérer ? cria Claude depuis le rez-de-chaussée de la petite maison de location.

- Ah ça oui ! Après ce repas grandiose ! ajouta Mick qui avait toujours été le plus gourmand de la bande. Quelle bonne idée ta mère a eue Claude d'emmener Maria avec nous !

Mick, François et Annie étaient venus cet été-là rejoindre leur cousine, en vacances avec ses parents dans un petit village en Ariège. Tous trois adoraient leur tante Cécile, qui était très gentille. Ils craignaient un peu leur oncle Henri, qui avait le même caractère difficile que sa fille. Madame Dorsel avait réussi cette année l'exploit de l'arracher à ses chers travaux pour deux semaines. Henri Dorsel était un grand savant, et même si Claude fit la grimace en apprenant que son père venait avec eux (il est parfois grognon avec les enfants et ne supporte pas le bruit), tout le monde était tout de même ravi de se retrouver ensemble dans cette magnifique vallée du Garbet, d'autant que le soleil était au rendez-vous. Il faut dire que monsieur Dorsel avait accepté de louer cette petite maison assez loin de leur Bretagne natale, car il voulait étudier avec les paysans du lieu les effets de la biodynamie sur les élevages de bovins. Bref, il serait souvent parti, et les enfants ne seront pas obligés de marcher sur la pointe des pieds toute la journée. Ce qui les soulageaient car ils étaient naturellement exubérants une fois ensemble. De plus, Maria, la fidèle cuisinière des Dorsel, était elle aussi du voyage, au grand bonheur de Mick.

- Mick, commença Annie sur un ton de reproche, attention ! Aux dernières vacances à Kernach, tu avais pris tellement de poids que tu ne parvenais plus à fermer ton pantalon...

- Oui, et Maman a dû faire un nouveau trou à ta ceinture trop petite, souviens-toi ! ajouta François.

Mick haussa les épaules :

- Bah ! Avec toutes ces montagnes à escalader et à explorer, il faut bien que je me nourrisse ! Hein Claude ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa cousine, brune comme lui, et dont les yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur à cette évocation.

- Un peu ! répondit celle-ci en lançant une grande bourrade à Mick. Dans quinze jours, nous connaîtrons tous les cailloux de cette vallée. D'ailleurs, si on s'y mettait maintenant ?

- Il faut prévenir Tante Cécile, objecta François. Le grand garçon blond était le plus âgé et aussi le plus raisonnable de la bande. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Annie, sa petite soeur, blonde comme lui, plus jeune et plus timide aussi. Tu as vu Tante Cécile ?

- Maman ! hurla Claude derechef. Nous allons nous promener !

Henri Dorsel surgit furieux en haut de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? On ne peut plus lire le journal tranquille ? François, Mick, Annie, que faites-vous là ?

La distraction du savant était aussi célèbre que ses travaux. Sa femme surgit derrière lui et sourit d'un air apaisant :

- Allons Henri, nous ne sommes plus à Kernach, rappelle-toi. François et les autres sont arrivés hier soir et tu avais promis que tu te reposerais pendant ces vacances.

- Maman ! coupa Claude que les colères de son père n'impressionnaient plus (du moins voulait-elle le faire croire. Elle qui avait toujours voulu être un garçon, elle mettait un point d'honneur à se montrer plus décidée et courageuse que tous), est-ce qu'on peut aller se promener ?

- Bien sûr, les enfants, il fait si beau dehors ! Mais dites-nous où vous comptez aller, en cas de problème, nous saurons où vous retrouver.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, Tante Cécile, s'avança François. J'ai une carte et ma boussole. De toute façon, pour aujourd'hui, nous comptons monter à cette petite grange, Fraguet, que la propriétaire du gîte nous a indiquée hier.

- Oui, ajouta Annie. Et je vais demander à Maria des provisions, nous goûterons là-haut !

- Et nous ne risquons rien, puisque Dago sera avec nous !

Dagobert, Dag ou Dago, était le chien de Claude. Inséparable de la petite bande, il leur avait rendu maints services au cours de leurs aventures. Fidèle et affectueux, il est vrai que sans lui jamais leurs parents le laisseraient les Cinq camper si souvent seuls. Il montait la garde et montrait les crocs dès qu'un individu louche faisait mine de s'approcher des enfants. Et son instinct était sûr. Annie était bien plus rassurée lorsqu'il était avec eux car il avait l'ouïe très fine. Et son flair ! J'aimerais bien avoir un nez comme le sien, ce doit être pratique pour faire la cuisine, se disait-elle en cherchant le brave chien des yeux. Mais ce dernier, qui habituellement ne lâchait pas sa petite maîtresse de vue, n'était pas dans les pattes de Claude. Celle-ci s'en aperçut aussi et l'appela à tue-tête, ce qui fit grincer son père qui se réfugia dans la chambre où il lisait son journal près de la fenêtre.

- Dag ! Mon chien ! Viens ici !

Soudain, ils virent un énorme chien marron tirant sur le jaune, avec de grandes oreilles qui battaient au rythme de sa course débouler de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait la gueule ouverte, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il souriait, comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague. Derrière lui surgit Maria, la cuisinière des Dorsel, une poêle à la main, qu'elle brandissait comme une matraque.

- Ce maudit chien ! répétait-elle. Ce maudis chien ! Claude ! Si tu ne le surveilles pas mieux, je te promets que je me mets en grève et que toi et tes cousins ne mangerez rien des vacances !

Les yeux de Mick s'équarquillèrent, horrifié qu'il était à cette perspective. Mais François sourit. Il savait bien que Maria était une femme adorable et qu'elle aimait beaucoup Dago. Ce qui était réciproque, d'ailleurs ! Se plaçant prudement entre son chien et la petite femme replète qui se tenait, les mains sur les hanches, sur le seuil de la cuisine, Claude donna le signal du départ.

- Bon, je crois que nous sommes au complet, il est temps de s'éclipser !

- Allez-y, je prends le goûter et je vous rejoins dehors, ajouta Annie qui avec sa douceur naturelle, saurait bien amadouer Maria.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sur les pentes de Fraguet

Chapitre II : sur les pentes de Fraguet

La route pour monter à Fraguet était réellement magnifique. En pente douce, elle serpentait au milieu des prés surplombant le petit village. Les Cinq marchaient avec enthousiasme en bavardant gaiement. Claude surveillait tout de même Dago de près, car un fil électrique entourait tous les champs où paissaient de paisibles vaches, de fougueux chevaux ou des moutons timides.

- Dag ! Ici !

Le brave chien s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda sa maîtresse avec des yeux suppliants. Il aurait bien aimé aller courir avec les moutons...

- Oh Claude ! protesta François, regarde cet air de chien battu, tu pourrais le laisser gambader un peu, il ne fera jamais de mal aux moutons, j'en suis sûr !

- Ce n'est pas des moutons dont j'ai peur, répliqua Claude. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'électrocute avec ces maudites barrières. Dago !

Mais c'était trop tard. Un petit agneau curieux avait fait quelques pas en direction du groupe, et Dagobert, par politesse certainement, avait voulu aller le rejoindre. Mais au moment de prendre son élan pour franchir le fil d'un bond, son poitrail effleura la barrière métallique ! Le pauvre chien fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière et retomba sur ses pattes, au milieu de la route, secoué de frissons. Claude se précipita vers lui :

- Oh mon chien ! mon petit chien ! Ca va, Dag ?

Elle le serrait contre elle en gémissant. Mais Dagobert avait l'air si comique avec ses yeux éberlués et ses frissons que Mick, Annie et François ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Surtout lorsqu'ils repensaient au formidable bond que le brave Dag avait effectué ! Ils essayaient tout de même d'être discrets, pour ne pas vexer Claude, qui s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop pour son chien.

- C'est bon, ma vieille ! lui lança Mick finalement, lâche-le ! Ce n'était qu'une petite secousse, il n'est pas en sucre ton chien !

- Et puis comme ça, ajouta Annie avec bon sens, tu n'as plus besoin de le surveiller maintenant, il a compris qu'il ne faut pas rentrer dans les prés !

Claude se redressa, enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et prit son air boudeur.

- Quelle idée barbare, ces fils électriques ! Moi et Dag, on préfère la mer, de toutes manières. Hein Dago ?

Le chien lança un bref aboiement, pour répondre à sa maîtresse, mais il se mit aussitôt à gambader sur la route et à fureter dans tous les fossés avec enthousiasme.

- Il n'a pas l'air si malheureux... fit remarquer François.

- Oui, ça on peut dire que le chien a bien meilleur caractère que le maître, ajouta Mick en souriant en coin.

Tout en riant et devisant, ils arrivèrent en bas d'un chemin pentu, au milieu des arbres, qui devait les amener au lieu-dit Fraguet. Ils attaquèrent la côte, mais au bout de vingt minutes, ils furent tous en nage. L'ombre des arbres était providentielle. Claude parvient tout de même à halèter :

- Si là-haut il y a des vaches, des moutons, des lamas ou des yétis ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je fais demi-tour ! Tant pis pour la balade !

Mais rien de tout ça ne les attendait à Fraguet.

En arrivant au bas de la pente, ils levèrent la tête et découvrirent un magnifique pré, en pente forte et douce par endroits, avec des terrasses et deux petites cabanes haut perchées très pittoresques. Un chemin, dont on n'apercevait que le début, serpentait au milieu des bois. Un chien aboya et dévala le pré à leur rencontre, pour leur faire la fête. Claude avait mis instinctivement la main sur le collier de Dagobert, mais un courant de sympathie passa immédiatement entre les deux chiens.

- Pablo ! Ici ! cria une grosse voix grave, avec l'accent de la vallée. Cette voix magnifique appartenait à un grand homme brun, aux cheveux touffus, qui maniait la faux sur la pente forte qui menait à la plus proche des deux cabanes.

Les quatre enfants commencèrent l'ascension pour aller saluer le paysan. Dagobert gambadait déjà dans le pré avec son nouveau compagnon.

- Bonjour, dit poliement François, un peu essoufflé après la montée. Je m'appelle François Gaulthier. Voici mon frère Mick et ma soeur Annie, ainsi que notre cousine Claudine Dorsel. Le propriétaire qui nous a loué le gîte dans le village nous a conseillé ce lieu-dit pour une promenade. J'espère que ce n'est pas privé ?

L'homme, qui avait un visage profondément sympathique, partit d'un éclat de rire qui fit, Annie en aurait juré, trembler la montagne.

- Privé ? En quelque sorte ! Mais tout le monde est le bienvenu ici. Ah ! Joël ! Je vous présente mon frère. Moi, je suis Patrice.

Moins grand, mais tout aussi brun que son frère, Joël leur tendit la main.

- Voulez-vous partager notre goûter, les enfants ? On pourra vous conseiller d'autres balades, si vous êtes de grands marcheurs.

- Oh ça oui ! s'écria Claude, séduite par l'atmosphère virile. Nous avons l'intention d'explorer chaque recoin de toutes les montagnes que l'on voit depuis Ercé !

- Ah ! en ce cas, notre vieux pourra vous être utile : il connaît tous les raccourcis.

Patrice ajouta, d'un air mystérieux :

- Il les a parcourus beaucoup, pendant la guerre...

- Hé ! Albert !

Le fils aîné dit quelques mots à son père dans une langue qui était probablement de l'Occitan, ou quelque patois local qui en était dérivé. A cet appel, un petit vieux très maigre surgit de derrière une pierre, une faux lui aussi à la main. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête en réponse et retourna à son travail. Les quatre enfants s'assirent en compagnie des éleveurs sur les grosses pierres plates devant la petite cabane. Ils firent circuler les provisions de Maria, et les autres leur firent goûter le pain et le fromage que leur mère confectionnait elle-même, à la ferme.

Lorsqu'Albert arriva enfin, ses fils le pressèrent de raconter l'histoire de la vallée aux jeunes vacanciers, qui étaient toute ouïe il va sans dire. Et Albert leur raconta, d'une voix tellement profonde et rocailleuse que Claude était sûre que son père l'entendrait du gîte et croierait à une avalanche de pierres. Puis le goûter prit fin, il était temps pour les faucheurs de reprendre le travail, et pour les enfants de redescendre dans le village, la tête pleine d'histoires et les oreilles qui résonnaient encore de l'accent du pays.


	3. Chapter 3 : Une nuit à Fraguet

**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit à Fraguet**

En redescendant vers le gîte, les Cinq étaient encore sous le charme de la rencontre avec cette famille d'éleveurs. Claude ne pensait même plus à surveiller Dagobert, qui du coup s'en donnait à coeur joie !

- Qui aurait cru qu'une vallée en apparence si paisible put fournir tant d'anecdotes à raconter ? soupira Annie.

- Et encore ! répliqua Mick d'une voix rêveuse, nous n'avons discuté que peu de temps... Quels trésors ce vieil homme garde-t-il encore dans les archives de sa mémoire ?

- Moi, je me demande comment un homme de sa taille peut-être le père de deux géants tels que Joël et Patrice ! ajouta François qui avait été impressionné par la force tranquille qui émanait des deux hommes. Et il continua d'une voix grave, comme pour lui même :

- La vie est parfois dure, à la montagne. Heureusement que ses fils sont de solides gaillards, pour l'aider.

- Eh bien pour ma part, coupa Claude, je me pose d'autres questions...

Ses cousins se pressèrent autour d'elle. Claude avait au coin des yeux cette étincelle qu'ils connaissaient bien...

- Vous vous souvenez que Patrice nous a dit que son père et eux connaissaient tous les sentiers, même les plus cachés, de ces montagnes ?

- Tout à fait ! répondirent les trois autres dans un parfait unisson. Dagobert y ajouta un aboiement, pour faire bonne mesure.

- Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient nous en indiquer quelques uns, des sentiers cachés ? On pourrait explorer les lieux hors des chemins battus, et qui sait, peut-être découvrir... l'aventure !!

A ce mot, qu'il connaissait bien lui aussi, Dagobert poussa un jappement sonore. Pleins d'entrain, les Cinq passèrent le reste de la soirée à explorer le village et ses moindres passages. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs découvertes qu'ils faillirent arriver en retard pour le dîner. Tante Cécile leur fit gentiment les gros yeux et les envoya à la salle de bains pour une rapide toilette. Oncle Henri, fort heureusement, ne remarqua pas leur retard. Il était occupé à boire un apéritif avec le vétérinaire du coin, un certain Poincet, qui utilisait l'homéopathie et la biodynamie pour soigner les vaches de la vallée. Henri Dorsel se montrait condescendant mais sceptique devant ces croyances populaires d'un autre âge. Il ne jurait que par la pénicilline ou, mais dans les cas les plus graves, une bonne saignée. A table, les deux hommes argumentèrent vivement sur l'influence de la lune sur la croissance des fougères. Pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait les arracher avec la racine le jour de la nouvelle lune, soutenait le vétérinaire. Que nenni ! c'est avec une faux, et lorsque la lune est pleine, que l'on obtient le meilleur résultat, contre-attaquait le savant. Ils avaient fini de manger mais personne ne daignait accorder aux enfants le droit de sortir de table. Annie piquait du nez en fixant vaguement un point situé vers l'arcade sourcilière droite de son oncle, essayant de se donner l'air de suivre la conversation. Mick fixait le fond de son assiette comme s'il s'entraînait à y faire réapparaître de la tarte aux myrtilles par magie. Claude avait fini de compter le nombre de miettes près de son assiette et tentait d'estimer combien de miettes il fallait pour faire une miche. François ne perdait pas un mot de l'échange entre les deux hommes. Plus tard, il serait savant.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que les enfants ne disaient rien et semblaient s'ennuyer ferme (il était en outre à court d'arguments), Poincet leur adressa la parole :

- Alors les jeunes ! Et cette première journée dans notre beau Couseran ? Où êtes-vous allés ?

François prit vivement la parole et raconta leur après-midi à Fraguet.

- Ah oui ! je connais bien la famille Cau ! Et Fraguet est un endroit magnifique. Si vos parents vous y autorisent, vous devriez aller y passer la nuit. C'est un endroit excessivement romantique et propre à enflammer vos imaginations de petits aventuriers !

D'un même mouvement, quatre paires de regards se fixèrent sur lui, puis sur Madame Dorsel. Claude fut la plus rapide :

- Oh, maman ! pourquoi ne pas y aller ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Mais enfin ma chérie tu n'y penses pas... Je ne sais pas si c'est très sûr... Seuls dans la montagne...

- Allons Cécile, la rassura l'Ariégeois d'un ton bonhomme, notre vallée est l'endroit le plus sûr du pays ! Et la cabane est aménagée : on peut la fermer de l'intérieur et y dormir convenablement. Henri, je t'assure que c'est une très bonne expérience pour les enfants.

- Et puis Dagobert sera avec nous ! s'exclama Mick qui, comme sa cousine, commençait à trépigner sur place (d'autant qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire réapparaître du dessert).

- Ma foi... commença Henri. Nous pourrions ainsi discuter tranquillement après dîner, mon cher Poincet, ces enfants ont le don pour chambarder la maisonnée...

- C'est un don très répandu chez les enfants, mon cher Dorsel ! lui répondit le vétérinaire en lançant un faux clin d'oeil aux Cinq.

Annie trouvait cela légèrement injuste vue la longueur de frein qu'ils avaient rongé sans un mot pendant le repas, mais elle ne put rien dire car sa cousine et ses frères se mirent à pousser des exclamations de joie à qui mieux mieux. Ce qui fit aboyer Dagobert et grogner l'Oncle Henri :

- Ca suffit ! Allez préparer vos affaires ! Tu veux bien t'en occuper, Cécile ?

Dans un grand concert de raclement de pieds et de bavardages joyeux, les Cinq montèrent à l'étage pour empaqueter leurs pyjamas, leurs duvets et leurs tapis de sol.

- Encore du camping ! soupira Annie en jetant un coup d'oeil à la coquette petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine. C'est presque dommage, le gîte est si joli !

- Hé ma vieille, souffla Mick en passant la tête par la porte communicante, là-haut, au moins, on aura peut-être la chance d'apercevoir des ours !

Annie étouffa un petit cri. Mais la voix de François s'éleva, rassurante :

- Mick ! ne dis pas de bêtises ! Les ours vivent beaucoup plus haut dans la montagne.

Annie se promis tout de même de vérifier à deux fois que la porte soit bien fermée quand ils iront se coucher.

Les Cinq étaient enfin prêts. Tante Cécile les monta en voiture jusqu'au bas du chemin, car il faisait déjà presque nuit : il sera plus facile de monter le pré avec un peu de lumière.

- Maria vous a mis du pain et de la confiture pour demain matin. Monsieur Poincet dit qu'il y a du café là-haut. Soyez prudents et revenez après le petit déjeuner !

Et la voiture s'éloigna sur la petite route. Enfin seuls ! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais avec cette fois-ci un sac un peu plus chargé, les Cinq entreprirent l'ascension de la pente, qui leur parut beaucoup plus courte que pendant le jour, mais aussi beaucoup plus impressionnante. Dagobert grognait sans arrêt. Il allait et venait, reniflait de ci, de là... Ses oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens. Annie frissonna :

- Quelles bêtes croyez-vous qu'il entend ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ? lui susurra Mick à l'oreille.

- Ne t'en fais pas Annie, lui dit Claude. Il faut juste qu'il s'habitue aux bruits de la nuit à la montagne, c'est tout !

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la cabane et qu'ils s'assirent pour souffler sur les pierres contre le mur, le chien se coucha sur les pieds de François, calme et paisible. Le ciel dégagé au-dessus d'eux étendait son immense voûte étoilée. La nuit était tombée. Les cousins restèrent ainsi en silence, à s'imprégner de la majesté du moment, à regarder les astres célestes ou la silhouette noire des montagnes qui se détachaient à l'horizon. Et puis soudain, Claude rompit le silence, ce qui fit sursauter Dagobert :

- Là ! Je l'ai vue encore ! Sur la montagne, à gauche !

- Vu quoi ? demanda Mick, extrêmement intéressé (mais au lieu de regarder « la montagne à gauche » il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa cousine qui s'était levée, le bras tendu).

- Une lumière !... attendez... Là ! Vous avez vu ?

Claude trépigna, et Annie intervint :

- Oui, je l'ai vue aussi.

- On dirait une lampe de poche, ajouta François, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu grand'chose.

- Une lampe de poche ? A cette altitude ? Mick paraissait sceptique.

- Peut-être des campeurs, murmura Claude, qui n'avait pas l'air plus convaincue.

Les enfants restèrent encore dehors quelque temps, à observer la mystérieuse lumière. Puis, la fatigue prenant le dessus, ils allumèrent leur propre lampe et allèrent installer leurs lits de fortune, à l'étage de la petite cabane. Avant de monter, Annie s'assura que la porte était verrouillée et qu'elle le resterait jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	4. Chapter 4 : La fabuleuse défense

**Chapitre IV : la fabuleuse protection de l'Eglise par les ours**

**

* * *

  
**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Le Club des Cinq est en vacances en Ariège. Ils ont déjà entrepris de fouiner partout et de faire connaissance avec des personnages couleur locale qui leur seront utiles dans la suite de l'aventure (les fils de l'éleveur et le montreur d'ours et son insupportable gamin). Pour l'instant, l'aventure se résume à des lumières bizarres apparues sur Lanes, mais Claude est sur les dents.

* * *

Ce furent des murmures qui éveillèrent la fillette au petit matin. Encore endormie, elle se demanda un moment où elle était. Le soleil, plus matinal qu'elle, dardait ses rayons par le fenestrou. Les murmures s'intensifièrent.

- Rends-moi cette couverture !

- Grmbl... laisse-moi dormir...

- Va-t-en de mon matelas, ou je te jette au bas de la pente, Mick !

- Hum...

Mick ! Annie s'éveilla soudain tout à fait. Elle était avec ses frères et sa cousine et ils avaient passé la nuit à Fraguet, sans se faire attaquer par les ours... Ni par les chauves-souris, d'ailleurs ! se dit-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut les petits mammifères tranquillement pendus au-dessus d'elle aux poutres de la cabane. Au cri d'effroi qu'elle poussa, les autres se réveillèrent complètement à leur tour. Claude jetait des regards furieux à son cousin, dont la tête brune émergeait à peine d'un tas gigantesque de couvertures en bataille. François fut debout en clin d'œil, le corps en alerte, jetant des regards partout et tendant les bras pour protéger sa petite sœur :

- Annie ! Tout va bien ?

Cette dernière, réfugiée au fond de son duvet, tendit sans répondre un doigt tremblant vers la cause de sa frayeur. Mick se redressa soudainement, jetant du même geste ses couvertures sur la tête de sa cousine. Il adorait les chauves-souris.

Eclatant de rire pour chasser le ridicule de son remake de Prince Vaillant, François entrepris de faire descendre Annie de l'étage sans déranger le sommeil des inoffensives petites bêtes. Ce rôle de protecteur lui allait comme un gant, si vous voulez son opinion. Mick entreprit d'expliquer à Claude les mœurs nocturnes de ses animaux favoris, et combien elles étaient utiles dans la lutte contre les insectes nuisibles, mais le regard plus que furibond que lui jetèrent les deux yeux cernés de sa cousine le poussa à battre en retraite lui aussi au bas de l'échelle. Après tout, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et il était connu pour son appétit, non ? Annie préparait déjà le café, tandis que François installait une table dehors, à l'aide d'une grande pierre plate et de plus petits cailloux.

Quand le café fut servi, les enfants s'assirent à même le pré, pour manger en silence, impressionnés par le panorama grandiose qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. Cependant, le regard de Claude s'égarait souvent en direction de Lanes, la montagne où ils avaient aperçu les lumières la veille au soir. Elle s'adressa machinalement à son chien, couché près des enfants et qui attendait patiemment que l'un d'eux lui jette quelques miettes. C'est que la montagne, ça creuse.

- Je suis intriguée, Dag. Cette montagne mériterait une petite randonnée, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Lui, je ne sais pas, repris sévèrement François, mais nous je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui nous accompagnons Oncle Henri et Tante Cécile à Massat, pour la reconstitution historique de la défense de l'Eglise par les ours.

Au mot « historique » Mick fit la grimace. Claude, elle, tiqua plutôt sur la mention « d'accompagner Oncle Henri ». Annie, enfin, frissonna lorsqu'il fut question d'ours. La journée s'annonçait pleine de promesses pour les Cinq !

Pendant que Claude courait après Dago qui semblait avoir pris au pied de la lettre cette idée d'escapade dans la montagne, Mick et François rangèrent les duvets et les couvertures dans les sacs. Annie s'appliquait pour laisser la cabane dans l'état où ils l'avaient trouvée, et même encore plus propre. La petite fille avait une âme de ménagère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au gîte (en courant car il est tellement agréable d'aller vite en descente !) les parents de Claude étaient prêts à partir. Une rapide toilette pour les enfants, et les voilà tous dans le break d'Oncle Henri, à l'assaut de la petite route de montagne qui menait à Massat par le col du Saraillé. François, excité, révisait à voix haute ses leçons sur l'histoire constitutionnelle de la France. Tante Cécile avait tendance à être malade en voiture et la proximité du précipice ne la rassurait pas. Elle chantait à mi-voix « Combien pour ce petit chien dans la vitrine ? » en boucle de manière compulsive pour combattre à la fois son mal de cœur et l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à chaque virage. Dagobert, croyant qu'on parlait de lui, ponctuait poliment la mélodie de brefs aboiement. Claude et Mick se jetaient sur la vitre du côté du ravin dès qu'ils pouvaient en hurlant de joie. Henri Dorsel klaxonnait consciencieusement dans les virages. Les Ariégeois qu'il croisait n'avaient apparemment pas encore compris le fonctionnement d'une boîte de vitesse... voire même de la pédale de frein... Bref, Annie fut soulagée d'arriver enfin en vue du petit village. Ils garèrent la voiture et descendirent rapidement se mêler à la foule des curieux ou des touristes. L'aspect de l'ancien village avait été reconstitué pour l'occasion, et les habitants avaient revêtu les costumes d'autrefois. On notait ainsi un homme habillé d'une soutane noire, perché sur un tonneau près de la porte de la petite église, qui haranguait la foule. Attirée par le bagout du gaillard, la famille s'en approcha pour l'écouter. L'homme déguisé en curé expliquait le fait historique à l'origine de cette reconstitution.

- En 1905, la III° République vota, à Paris, la séparation de l'Eglise et de l'Etat. La République Française, dans sa volonté d'uniformisation, demanda l'application de cette mesure sur tout le territoire.

François, qui connaissait bien cette période de l'Histoire, ne pouvait résister au plaisir de se pencher à l'oreille de son frère pour lui donner quelques précisions supplémentaires. Mais Mick, l'esprit ailleurs, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et manifestement François n'avait pas choisi la bonne. Le faux curé continuait :

- Mais cette église derrière moi, ce sont les gens de cette vallée qui l'ont payée et faite construire ! Ils y étaient attachés, comme à leurs propres maisons ! Alors lorsque la Garde Républicaine est arrivée pour faire l'inventaire des biens du clergé, conformément à la loi votée dans la capitale, tous les habitants du village se massèrent devant l'église pour défendre leurs biens !

Il fit une savante pause, promenant son regard sur l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

- Et pour interdire l'accès de l'église aux gendarmes, ils avaient même amené... leurs ours !

L'oeil jusque-là un peu vitreux de Mick s'alluma. Claude saisit fermement le collier de son chien qui s'était mis à gronder. Annie se réfugia dans les bras de son oncle. Deux ours remontaient l'allée en direction de l'église, protégés de la foule (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse...) par un cordon de sécurité et des habitants déguisés. Ils marchaient à quatre pattes l'un derrière l'autre, menés par des longes que tiraient un homme et un petit garçon. La ressemblance entre eux était trop frappante pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un père et de son fils. L'ours que l'homme tirait lui arrivait aux coudes, bien qu'il ne fut pas spécialement petit. Le pelage de la bête, bien entretenu, était d'un marron clair très doux et par son épaisseur en rajoutait encore à la stature imposante de l'animal. Sa tête était plutôt sympathique, mais il avait la fâcheuse de manie de découvrir ses crocs à intervalles réguliers, ce qui faisait frissonner la foule. En revanche, la petite boule de poils récalcitrante que le garçon, marchant derrière son père, tentait de faire avancer, même Claude ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver simplement... adorable. Dago, réfugié entre les jambes de sa maîtresse, regardait le spectacle la gueule ouverte d'un air d'incrédulité totale qui ne seyait pas parfaitement avec sa dignité.

Devant la porte de l'église, l'homme en soutane continuait sa harangue, se gardant bien de descendre de son tonneau. Le montreur d'ours, qui apprit-on s'appelait Dimitri, fit se dresser son ours à plusieurs reprises sur ses pattes arrière pour faire semblant d'effrayer des villageois déguisés en gendarmes. A chaque fois la foule reculait de plusieurs pas dans un ensemble parfait. Les sévères pandores semblaient avoir du mal à contrôler le sourire qui pointait sous leurs moustaches. Le minuscule ourson tenta soudain de faire de même et lança gauchement ses pattes avant vers le ciel. Malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala maladroitement, ses deux pattes avant écartées de chaque côté et... les fesses en l'air. Même Annie, plutôt morte que vive à cause de la frayeur que lui causait le grand fauve, consentit un sourire. Qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit l'ourson, visiblement vexé d'avoir raté sa tentative, se réfugier contre le flanc du monstre, le nez caché dans ses poils.

- C'est une ourse et son ourson ! s'écria la petite fille.

Mais le spectacle était déjà fini et les deux montreurs d'ours disparurent avec leurs bêtes. Les Cinq se mirent à commenter le magnifique spectacle qu'ils avaient vu. Prudement Mick s'éloigna de son frère qui se tourna alors vers son oncle pour échanger des considérations historiques. Claude tapotait l'échine de Dagobert, toujours figé, la gueule ouverte. C'est alors que le petit garçon à l'ourson réapparut, sans son ourson. Il se planta devant Annie, ses deux poings sur ses hanches :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas son ourson !

- Pardon ?? demanda la petite fille après avoir sursauté.

- On ne peut pas approcher une ourse quand elle est avec son petit.

- Je... je ne savais pas, désolée... Annie ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air furibond du garçon qui devait être à peine plus jeune qu'elle.

- C'est un ourson, c'est moi qui l'ai recueilli quand sa maman est morte dans la montagne. Tu ne sais rien, tu es stupide ! Je lui ai donné le biberon et il s'appelle Miel.

- Mais enfin... balbutia Annie qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Heureusement, Dimitri s'approcha derrière son fils.

- Jean ! Veux-tu être poli ! Excusez-le, petite mademoiselle, il est un peu sauvage, et je crois qu'il a tendance à oublier que tous les enfants n'ont pas été élevés avec des ours...

Les Cinq partirent d'un éclat de rire. Le père, avec son sourire bienveillant, était bien plus sympathique que le fils !

- Voulez-vous passer chez nous demain matin, pour visiter la réserve ? Jean se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer comment vivent les animaux sauvages...

François, Mick et Claude jetèrent un regard implorant à Tante Cécile pour quémander l'autorisation. Annie leur jeta le même regard, mais ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons... Tante Cécile acquiesa dans un sourire. Les cousins poussèrent un cri de joie et s'empressèrent d'accepter l'invitation. Dimitri leur expliqua alors où était située leur maison, un peu à l'écart du village d'Ercé, et il partit entraînant son fils qui fusillait encore la pauvre Annie du regard. Claude fit observer :

- Tu t'es fait un ami, chère cousine !

- Je suis sûre que son ourson est plus gentil que lui ! frissonna Annie.

- Allons, la raisonna François, il est certainement plus habitué à la compagnie des bêtes que des hommes...

- Oui, glissa Mick, malicieux... comme Claude !

Ce qui lui valut une bourrade bien sentie de sa cousine. En riant, la petite famille se dirigea vers la voiture pour rentrer en gîte. Que le temps allait leur sembler long jusqu'au lendemain !


	5. Chapter 5 : L'inconnu de Lanes

**Chapitre V : L'inconnu de Lanes**

* * *

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** En vacances en Ariège, les Cinq découvrent la passionnante vie locale : les foins, les ours... De plus, les montagnes de la vallée ont la particularité intrigante de clignoter avec des lumières de lampes de poches le soir venu. Claude ne quitte pas Lanes des yeux car elle est incapable de profiter tranquillement des vacances. François est un ennuyeux rabat-joie passionné d'histoire, Mick a déjà pris un ou deux kilos depuis le début de cette histoire, et Annie a la phobie de... choses diverses et variées.

* * *

Et effectivement, le soleil du matin commençait à peine à éclairer les cimes des montagnes entourant le village d'Ercé que les Cinq, Dag y compris bien sûr, avaient déjà fini leur petit déjeuner. Ils patientèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à neuf heures, pour ne pas arriver trop tôt chez Dimitri et son fils. Annie tenta bien de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains au dernier moment, prétextant qu'elle avait « besoin de se pomponner » mais Claude, à qui ces notions étaient étrangères et qui n'était même pas sûre de connaître la différence entre le shampoing et le savon, enfonça la porte et la tira par le bras tout au long du chemin.

La visite chez le montreur d'ours se révéla réellement passionnante. Il habitait un corps de ferme, à l'écart du village et sur les hauteurs. La vue était magnifique, on pouvait même voir le gîte. Les enfants apprirent tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur les impressionnants bestiaux qui vivaient presque dans la cour. Dimitri leur raconta l'histoire des « oussaillès », ces montreurs d'ours ariégeois du XIX° siècle qui quittèrent une montagne surpeuplée qui ne pouvait plus les nourrir, pour montrer leurs ours sur les routes d'Europe et, pour certains, jusqu'en Amérique. Il leur expliqua comment les oursons orphelins étaient recueillis, habitués à l'homme, puis comment on leur perçait les naseaux à l'adolescence pour y passer un anneau qui servirait à attacher l'indispensable corde. Annie poussa un cri d'indignation lorsqu'il leur décrivit cette mutilation, hélas nécessaire. Du coup, le petit Jean qui grommelait à l'écart du petit groupe se radoucit en présumant – par erreur – qu'elle partageait son affection pour ses animaux favoris. Ce fut lui alors qui termina la visite, soudain volubile, leur expliquant la différence de mœurs entre les ours sauvages et les deux spécimen qui vivaient avec eux. Ils purent même assister au repas des fauves !

Midi arriva bien vite, et les Cinq avaient passé une matinée instructive et passionnante. Ils avaient également le sentiment de s'être fait de nouveaux amis, en la personne du montreur d'ours et de son fils. Au moment de prendre congé, Claude eut une idée. Dimitri semblait connaître tellement bien la vallée ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur en dire un peu plus sur... Elle se décida :

- Pardon Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous dire comment s'appelle cette montagne, que l'on voit juste au-dessus ?

- Ah, celle-ci ? Il s'agit de Lanes, derrière le sommet de laquelle passe la frontière avec l'Espagne.

- Mais... Y a-t-il beaucoup de campeurs, là-haut ?

- Oh non, je ne pense pas. Vous pouvez aller vous promener au pied du sommet, la balade est jolie et pas trop difficile. De plus, il y a plein de buissons de myrtilles ! Au-dessus, la frontière est complètement inaccessible, défendue par des falaises rocheuses extrêmement dangereuses. Seules les chèvres osent s'y aventurer, et encore ! Mes ours n'iraient pas, eux...

Claude se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais alors, d'où venait cette lumière, qu'ils avaient aperçue assez haut sur la montagne, quand ils avaient dormi à Fraguet ? Les cousins se regardèrent. Pouvaient-ils en parler au placide montreur d'ours ? Claude était partisane de garder ce secret pour eux et s'apprêtait à faire signe à ses cousins de se taire. Elle avait toujours tout voulu découvrir par elle-même, car c'était bien le propre de l'aventure ! Mais François, décidant de faire confiance à la sagesse de l'adulte, prit la parole et lui raconta tout. Dimitri prit un air grave, mais ce fut Jean qui répondit :

- Ce sont peut-être les contrebandiers !

- Les contrebandiers ? ! répéta Mick, stupéfait.

- Oui, Papa dit que la nuit ils franchissent la frontière espagnole et introduisent de la marchandise illégale et dangereuse en France. De l'alcool, des cigarettes... qu'ils revendent au marché noir !

- Au marché noir ?! répéta Annie, pas très rassurée.

- Au marché noir... répéta Claude, songeuse, une étincelle au coin des yeux.

Le montreur d'ours se méprit sur le ton de sa voix et lui tapota sur l'épaule d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant :

- Ces lumières peuvent très bien avoir une toute autre origine. Et même si les gendarmes ne parviennent pas à mettre fin à cet odieux trafic qui dure depuis des années, il y a peu de chances que vous tombiez sur eux, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de passer la nuit dans les cailloux au sommet de Lanes, à rechercher des malfaiteurs qui se ça se trouve ne passent même pas par là !

Et il partit d'un rire bonhomme, sans se douter qu'il venait d'évoquer aux yeux de Claude les vacances idéales... Les Cinq prirent congé non sans remercier chaleureusement l'homme pour son accueil. Ils promirent à petit Jean de revenir bientôt. Le silence de Claude sur le chemin du retour ne trompait personne. A tel point que François, l'aîné des quatre, anticipa :

- Claudine, il est hors de question que nous tentions de monter là-haut !

Sa cousine lui jeta un regard noir. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom de fille. Mais elle avait visiblement autre chose en tête car elle se dérida rapidement (trop rapidement) et soupira :

- Je me rends bien compte que ce serait trop risqué, François ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment les contrebandiers, eux, parviennent à cheminer entre les falaises de rocher qui menacent à tout moment de s'écrouler !

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dimitri, objecta Mick. Il y a peu de chances que ce soient les lumières des contrebandiers que nous ayons aperçues l'autre nuit.

- Et que voulais-tu que ce soit ? lança Claude, rageuse. Des chauves-souris qui chassent les moustiques à la lampe de poche ?

- Claude... soupira doucement François qui avait vu Annie pâlir. Tu cherches vraiment la petite bête !

- Exactement ! Les ultra-sons de son radar à aventures sont bien plus perfectionnés que ceux des chauves-souris, sourit Mick pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Si sa boutade fit pouffer son frère et sa cousine, elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Annie, qui gémit :

- Voulez-vous bien arrêter de parler de ces affreuses bestioles ?

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit.

- Bon, lança François, pris de pitié, pour changer de conversation. Que fait-on cet après-midi ?

Claude prit le bras de sa cousine et lui répondit, malicieusement, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du gîte :

- Je crois qu'une petite cueillette de myrtilles s'impose, hein Mick ?

Mick adorait littéralement les tartes aux myrtilles de Maria.

Et même si le repas ce midi-là en était dépourvu, il fut délicieux et les quatre enfants y firent honneur. Dagobert aussi, mais plus discrètement, car Oncle Henri refusait que sa fille le nourrisse à table. Claude devait alors redoubler de précaution et mettre en œuvre mille et une stratégies toutes plus ingénieuses et inventives les unes que les autres pour faire discrètement passer à son chien quelques (hum...) reliefs de nourriture. Parfois Maria s'étonnait que ce chien soit si gras alors qu'elle lui préparait chaque jour des gamelles de taille raisonnable et parfaitement équilibrées. Elle n'avait bien évidemment jamais fait part de cette réflexion à la fillette : la dernière personne qui ait dit que Dagobert aurait peut-être un peu de poids à perdre était son instituteur de maternelle à la première rentrée des classes et Claude ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole depuis lors.

Après le dessert, en avalant avec nostalgie sa dernière framboise à la crème tout en lorgnant sur l'assiette d'Annie qui n'avait pas encore fini les siennes, Mick évoqua l'idée qu'ils avaient eu d'aller cueillir des myrtilles sur Lanes. Tante Cécile s'inquiéta un peu, mais François lui assura d'une voix posée que Dimitri leur avait indiqué les coins les plus faciles d'accès et les mieux fournis. Ils obtinrent l'autorisation et, une fois la vaisselle expédiée, ils se mirent en route.

La montée ne fut pas aussi aisée que l'avait laissé entendre le montreur d'ours. Il avait grandi dans cette vallée, certainement était-il plus habitué qu'eux à gravir des pentes. Ou bien sa cuisinière était moins talentueuse que Maria... En chemin, les enfants rencontrèrent à nouveau le vieil éleveur et ses deux fils, qu'ils saluèrent familièrement et avec qui ils échangèrent quelques paroles de politesse. Les hommes de la montagne étaient toujours occupés à faucher les prés pour rentrer du foin en prévision de l'hiver. Mick était impressionné par la quantité de travail que ça représentait.

- Tu serais encore plus impressionné par la quantité de foin qu'une vache peut avaler en une journée, lui glissa Claude qui avait l'habitude de visiter les fermes de sa Bretagne natale.

Cette courte pause en compagnie d'Albert, Patrice et Joël fut la bienvenue, et les Cinq repartirent plus gaillardement à l'assaut de Lanes. Ils arrivèrent peu après en vue du fameux sommet rocheux. D'où ils étaient, il paraissait effectivement inaccessible. Claude regardait partout avec attention et poussa ses cousins à la suivre encore sur quelques mètres. Elle nourrissait peut-être le secret espoir de découvrir un chemin caché, ou une planque de marchandises volées ? Toujours est-il que même elle dut s'avouer vaincue, lorsque l'ascension s'avéra trop dangereuse pour être poursuivie. Annie avait déjà dérapé par deux fois sur les graviers et elle s'était un peu tordu la cheville.

De dépit, les quatre enfants se rabattirent avec une férocité sauvage sur les buissons de myrtilles, dont l'abondance même était un défi à l'estomac de Mick. Le plus discrètement possible, ce dernier en avalait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus qu'il n'en mettait dans les pots qu'Annie avait pris soin d'emporter à cet effet. Tout à son bonheur d'être en balade avec ses petits maîtres, Dagobert, à défaut de lapins qui ne vivaient pas à ces altitudes, courait après les papillons. Petit à petit, il s'enhardissait et s'éloignait de Claude sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive. Ayant remarqué le manège de son cousin, elle était bien trop occupée à surveiller son appétit vorace qui risquait de compromettre le dessert de ce soir.

Soudain, un aboiement lointain, trop lointain, fit sursauter la fillette. Elle redressa la tête vivement mais n'aperçut son chien nulle part. Arrachant Mick à l'idée qu'il se faisait du paradis, allongé de tout son long entre des buissons particulièrement bien chargés, elle appela :

- Dag ! Ici ! Dago ! Où es-tu ?

D'autres aboiements lui répondirent, de derrière un piton rocheux à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Les enfants se précipitèrent aussi vite que le sol inégal et caillouteux le leur permettait. Avant qu'ils aient pu en faire le tour, ils entendirent à leur plus grande horreur Dagobert émettre un gémissement plaintif. Claude accéléra en dépit du risque de s'étaler sur les pierres coupantes, dépassant ses cousins. Toute à son inquiétude, elle faillit rentrer dans un homme qui descendait à grands pas de la montagne rocheuse, son pied sûr et sa démarche rapide indiquant qu'il connaissait certainement le chemin. Hors d'elle, la fillette cria bille en tête :

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon chien ?

L'homme était grand, basané. Claude devait lever la tête pour apercevoir son visage, d'ailleurs habilement dissimulé. Il avait un chapeau sombre qui lui descendait sur les yeux et le col de sa cape remonté. Ses vêtements, solides et pratiques, étaient usés, et il avait de grosses chaussures de marche, ainsi qu'un lourd bâton à la main. Ses yeux noirs dans lesquels brilla un instant un éclair de menace s'accrochèrent quelques secondes à ceux, bleus, de l'enfant, puis il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, bousculant sans ménagement François qui était sur sa route. Claude ne prit même pas la peine de s'indigner. Elle se précipita vers son chien, qui était resté à distance raisonnable du mystérieux inconnu. Elle fut soulagée, ainsi que ses cousins qui arrivèrent après elle auprès du brave animal, de constater qu'il semblait aller bien. Il n'avait qu'une petite éraflure sur le flanc. Nonobstant, Claude décréta qu'il fallait d'urgence le descendre chez le vétérinaire et fit mine de vouloir porter Dagobert. Cela fit à peine sourire les autres, encore impressionnés par leur rencontre avec l'homme ténébreux aux yeux si froids. L'heure et l'humeur n'étant plus à la cueillette, ils redescendirent en silence.


	6. Chapter 6 : Visite aux gendarmes

**Chapitre VI : Première visite aux gendarmes**

Mick aurait bien remplacé le pain et la confiture, ce matin-là, par un reste même minuscule de la tarte aux myrtilles que Maria leur avait servie la veille au soir. Une tarte tellement savoureuse qu'elle était déjà légendaire. François, qui partageait la même chambre que son cousin, lui assurait d'ailleurs qu'il en avait parlé en dormant. Hélas il ne restait plus rien de l'incroyable dessert, pas même des miettes – Dagobert s'était occupé du plat que l'ingénieuse Claude était parvenue à glisser sous la table sous le nez de son père. Mick touillait alors nostalgiquement son café au lait. Mais heureusement pour le jeune homme, sa cousine semblait en apparence très intéressée par renouveler leur après-midi passée à cueillir des myrtilles. Elle faisait de visibles efforts pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis en discutant de manière anodine avec ses parents. Tante Cécile voulait les emmener passer la journée au bord de l'étang de Bethmale, et avait l'air de penser que son idée était excellente. Elle savait par expérience que ces enfants avaient une extraordinaire capacité à se mettre dans des situations impossibles lorsqu'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Et elle était décidée à passer des vacances tranquilles. Remarquant enfin le manège, Mick se mit alors à abonder dans le sens de sa cousine, même s'il avait bien compris que les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'intéressait à Lanes étaient bien éloignées de ses préoccupations alimentaires. Annie, en revanche, semblait ne rien comprendre du tout :

- Oh non ! Claude, la tarte était délicieuse, certes mais...

- Enfin, pour ce qu'on a réussi à en sauver de la voracité de Mick... la coupa François.

Annie sourit et reprit avec sagesse :

- Mais on ne peut en manger tous les jours, au risque de se lasser. Et de prendre du poids, ajouta-t-elle par-devers elle.

Claude manqua s'étrangler avec son café au lait. Trois quarts d'heure de manipulations habiles de la conversation réduits à néant ! Madame Dorsel approuva les propos de sa nièce. Alors que la situation apparaissait désespérée et la morne journée au lac sous la surveillance étroite des deux adultes inéluctable, Claude et Mick reçurent coup sur coup deux soutiens inattendus. Henri Dorsel, tout d'abord, qui avait retenu de cette histoire de myrtilles qu'elles étaient sur la montagne, loin, très loin, et que les cueillir prendrait aux enfants une bonne partie de la journée – une journée où ils ne seraient pas dans ses pattes, donc... Et le petit Jean, le fils du montreur d'ours, qui apparut soudain à la fenêtre de la cuisine :

- Bonjour ! Monsieur, Madame... Salut Annie ! Et les autres, aussi...

Après des débuts difficiles, la blonde fillette était visiblement devenue sa préférée. Sans gène, le jeune montagnard escalada la fenêtre et s'assit très simplement à table avec les autres. Oncle Henri fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir en fixant le garçon :

- Celui-là Cécile, je jurerais qu'il n'est pas à nous, même s'il en a les manières...

Sa femme soupira :

- C'est le fils du montreur d'ours... tu sais, celui qu'on a vu à Massat...

- C'est vrai que sans Miel, on pourrait presque te confondre, lui sourit François qui aurait reconnu le petit sauvage dans un bal masqué au milieu d'une centaine de personnes.

Tout en recouvrant une large tranche de pain grillé d'une quantité proprement phénoménale de confiture, Jean proposa :

- Je sais que la propriétaire du gîte a mis des vélos à votre disposition... S'il y en a un pour moi, on pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour à Saint-Girons...

Le garçon surprit le regard inquiet de Tante Cécile :

- Je connais tous les chemins faciles et où il n'y a pas de circulation, ajouta-t-il très vite. Je vous montrerai !

Cécile Dorsel eut une moue dubitative. Jean se sentait à court d'arguments :

- Et on pourra aller voir le musée de la Résistance, jeta-t-il pour finir, en désespoir de cause, le ton presque implorant.

François lança alors son avis d'aîné dans la bataille :

- En voilà une bonne idée, Jean ! Oncle Henri, tu sais comme moi que ces montagnes ont abrité beaucoup de résistants à l'occupant allemand... On va pouvoir apprendre plein de choses passionnantes ! Et au retour au pensionnat en septembre, je suis sûr que nous serons en avance sur le programme d'histoire. Tante Cécile, dit oui !

Claude et Mick se regardèrent en camouflant leur grimace derrière leur tartine de confiture. Bah... après tout... si c'est le prix à payer pour passer une journée loin du gîte et des adultes...

Tante Cécile accepta, au soulagement de son mari qui s'installa d'un bond dans le fauteuil et déplia le journal local du jour. Les enfants pressèrent alors Maria de leur préparer un pique-nique. Le temps qu'ils sortent cinq vélos de la remise et vérifient leur état général – ils étaient impeccables et parfaitement gonflés – la diligente cuisinière ressortit avec un panier dont le poids était porteur de bien des promesses...

Ils se mirent en route, en pédalant gaiement en file indienne derrière Jean qui ne s'était pas vanté : il les fit effectivement passer par de petits chemins peu fréquentés, à côté de la départementale qui descendait la vallée jusqu'à la ville, Saint-Girons. Les Cinq découvrirent de multiples petits hameaux, bâtis sur des soulanes que l'on ne voyait pas de la route. Le fils du montreur d'ours, très fier, les nommait les uns après les autres. Annie, qui avait un sens de la musique prononcé, rêvassait en écoutant ces noms de lieux qui, avec l'accent du pays, coulaient harmonieusement à ses oreilles. Dagobert était en pleine forme et sautait de ci, de là. Lui aussi préférait les chemins à la route !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Saint-Girons les quatre enfants poussèrent un cri d'admiration qui remplit le petit Jean de fierté pour son pays natal. La ville, typiquement ariégeoise, avait été bâtie au confluent du Lez et du Salat, et la plupart de ses maisons surplombait les deux fleuves. Claude et Mick se déclarèrent conquis et après avoir solidement attaché les vélos, ils insistèrent pour explorer la ville de fond en comble. En dépit de l'enthousiasme qu'ils y mirent, ils ne purent détourner François de leur but premier. Au bout d'une heure, celui-ci prit sa petite sœur par le coude et les entraîna d'un pas décidé vers le Musée de la Résistance.

Dès l'entrée du musée, Claude prit son air furieux des plus mauvais jours : les chiens n'étaient pas admis à l'intérieur ! lui indiqua d'un air revêche la préposée au guichet. Elle faillit rester bouder dehors avec Dagobert, mais ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur lui donna matière à penser, et elle en oublia sa mauvaise humeur...

Un peu plus tard, assis à la terrasse d'un café traditionnel qui avait pour nom le Picou, les cinq enfants savouraient les glaces qu'ils avaient commandées. C'est alors que Claude aborda le sujet auquel elle n'avait cessé de penser :

- Vous avez vu ? demanda-t-elle sans plus d'explications, d'un air de conspiratrice.

Ses cousins et le petit Jean se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Les chemins ! Les chemins que les brigadistes et les résistants empruntaient pour passer la frontière !

Les autres saisirent enfin où elle voulait en venir, sauf Jean qui suçotait sa cuillère d'un air ahuri.

- Tu crois qu'ils existent encore ? demanda lentement François.

- Bien sûr ! Et je mettrais la patte de Dag à couper que ce sont les mêmes que les contrebandiers empruntent encore aujourd'hui pour leur trafic !

Entendant son nom, le chien qui était couché sous la table poussa un bref jappement. Péremptoire, Claude affirma :

- Dag est d'accord avec moi ! Il n'y a plus qu'à les retrouver, ces chemins, et nous mettrons la main sur les bandits !

- « Il n'y a plus qu'à » grommela Mick dans une très mauvais imitation du ton surexcité de sa cousine.

- Claude, commença François d'une voix raisonnable, ces passages ont disparu depuis longtemps parmi les éboulements, nous n'avons aucune chance de tomber sur eux, même en cherchant pendant tout le reste des vacances !

C'est alors que Jean intervint. Il avait déjà fini sa glace au caramel et louchait sur celle d'Annie, qu'elle avait arrêté de savourer, prise par la conversation.

- Bien sûr que non, ils n'ont pas disparu. Ces chemins, c'est du solide, croyez-moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? demanda Mick que la suffisance du garçon énervait parfois.

Ce dernier lui répliqua vertement :

- J'en sais que les connais, ces chemins, moi !

Les Cinq – même Dagobert, intrigué par le silence soudain – le regardèrent fixement. Claude se saisit de la glace d'Annie qu'elle poussa devant le garçon, un air obséquieux sur le visage :

- Et... tu pourrais nous en dire plus ?

- Ben... C'est quand on cherche les ours, avec Papa... Je ne peux pas trop vous expliquer, mais en revanche...

- Tu peux nous montrer ! finirent de concert Claude et Mick.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Annie a bien protesté un peu à l'idée de grimper tout là-haut après cette déjà longue randonnée en vélo, mais même François était enthousiasmé à l'idée de retrouver ces traces de l'Histoire. Le retour dans la vallée d'Ercé s'effectua rapidement d'une pédale ferme et décidée. La petite fille avait du mal à suivre.

Ils déjeunèrent au pied de la montagne maintenant familière et, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mick, ils eurent des myrtilles chaudes et fraîchement cueillies pour dessert. Les parts de gâteau au chocolat que Maria avait prévues furent précautionneusement mises de côté pour le goûter par Annie. Tandis qu'elle rangeait ce trésor dans le panier, elle eut pour Mick et Dagobert le regard d'une chatte qui couve ses petits... Ce qui les dissuada de réclamer un deuxième dessert ! Claude et François riaient à gorge déployée de la similitude de regard entre le garçon et le chien à ce moment précis.

Mais lorsqu'ils reprirent l'ascension, ayant laissé les vélos à l'ombre de l'arbre où ils avaient pique-niqué, et l'impressionnant sommet rocheux s'approchant, les conversations se firent moins enjouées. Même Claude avait le cœur qui se serrait. Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre avec l'homme menaçant, à ce même endroit, et elle ne quittait pas son chien des yeux. Seul Jean semblait serein. Au moment où les buissons de myrtilles se faisaient plus rares sur la terre caillouteuse, il vira brusquement en direction du piton rocheux que les cousins avaient déjà repéré. Seulement, le petit montagnard n'en fit pas le tour. Il passa devant et continua comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait ne suivre aucun chemin, mais être sûr de lui. Le terrain devenait de moins en moins praticable, et François dut lui demander de ralentir, car Annie peinait à le suivre. Bientôt, même Claude fut perdue. Tenant fermement Dagobert par son collier, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient et comment ils étaient arrivés là. Soudain, un grognement de son chien la fit s'arrêter. Elle appela les autres à mi-voix. Sous sa main, le poil de l'échine de la brave bête se dressait et son flair ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il y avait du danger...

Les enfants n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait ou que faire. Soudainement, ils virent débouler à cent mètres d'eux six énormes molosses, qui montraient les crocs et bavaient abondamment. Les monstres se précipitaient vers eux, dans un ensemble impressionnant, ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs intentions : ils voulaient les dévorer vivants.

- Les chiens de l'enfer ! glapit Annie.

Pleins de réflexes, Mick et François l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et se mirent à dévaler la pente. Rapidement, Jean les dépassa pour les guider. Claude était restée un peu en arrière, car Dago faisait mine de vouloir protéger la fuite des enfants et elle devait le tirer par son collier. Mais bientôt elle appela ses cousins. Sans s'arrêter de courir, Mick tourna la tête. Cela représentait une jolie performance qu'il n'eut pas l'heur de poursuivre car il stoppa brusquement lui aussi. Annie faillit être écartelée entre ses deux frères, François ayant continué à toute allure. Elle se retourna à son tour. Les chiens s'étaient arrêtés. Visiblement, ils protégeaient quelque chose des intrus dont ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner. De leur poste d'observation un peu en hauteur, ils observaient les enfants en grognant, mais ne faisaient plus mine de vouloir les courser. Prudemment, les enfants continuèrent tout de même leur descente, à un rythme plus sûr. Claude était restée un peu en arrière, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle voulait graver le paysage dans sa mémoire.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés aux premiers buissons de myrtilles que les enfants retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole. Ce fut Claude qui brisa le silence :

- Vous l'avez vu, vous aussi ?

- Vu quoi ? grogna Mick. A part les crocs de ces fauves, je n'ai rien vu de particulier, moi. Ah si ! la bave qui se répandait sur leurs babines retroussées lorsqu'ils regardaient nos tendres mollets...

François renchérit :

- Je suis sûr que cette race de chiens est interdite en France ! Ils sont bien trop...

- L'homme ! le coupa Claude qui n'avait jamais été très intéressée par la notion de loi ou d'interdiction. L'homme basané de l'autre jour ! Quand les chiens nous ont couru après, j'ai vu sa tête qui dépassait du rocher !

- Et il n'a pas essayé de rappeler ses chiens ? s'indigna Annie. Ils auraient pu nous dévorer !

- Mais enfin, Annie ! s'exaspéra Claude, c'est un des contrebandiers ! La vie n'a que peu de valeur pour ces gens-là (1), ajouta-t-elle, très sérieuse.

François réfléchissait :

- Je crois que tu as raison, Claude. Et cette histoire devient trop grave pour qu'on puisse la garder pour nous. Jean ? Peux-tu nous conduire à la gendarmerie d'Oust ?

Encore tremblants de leur mésaventure, les enfants reprirent leurs vélos et arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la gendarmerie, qui était située dans le village voisin. Réagissant à un vieil atavisme des gens du lieu, Jean battit en retraite et les laissa y aller seuls, prétextant l'heure tardive, et que son père allait s'inquiéter, et qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et que Miel devait être en train de mourir de faim, etc. Ce fut donc le Club des Cinq dans sa composition originelle qui frappa à la porte de la gendarmerie. Qui était fermée. Un vieil homme qui prenait le soleil sur le pas de sa porte à quelques pas leur indiqua une direction du geste, en marmonnant quelques phrases en patois. Se tournant vers l'endroit indiqué, les quatre enfants découvrirent un petit café, à la terrasse duquel étaient fermement installées les forces de l'ordre du canton du Couseran.

François s'avança, et entreprit de raconter leur mésaventure. Cependant, l'air sceptique des hommes en uniforme lui fit petit à petit perdre son assurance. Lorsqu'il en vint à leur conclusion, ils se trouva lui-même ridicule d'annoncer qu'ils avaient découvert le lieu par où les cigarettes de contrebande passaient en France depuis des années, au nez et à la barbe des douaniers. Il baissa la tête vers ses chaussures, piteux. Mais le brigadier avait un bon cœur – surtout après l'apéro. Il tapota donc l'épaule du garçon en lui expliquant que les Ariégeois n'avaient pas pour habitude d'attacher leurs chiens et que donc il n'était pas rare de se faire aboyer dessus en promenade. Puis il se tourna vers le patron pour offrir la tournée. Dépitée, Claude refusa dignement, et entraîna ses cousins avec elle en direction du gîte. Le soir tombait, ils n'avaient pas mangé le goûter, et ils se sentaient déprimés. Le repas fut particulièrement calme. François accepta à peine de parler à son oncle de leur visite au musée. Les Cinq furent longs à s'endormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

(1) Magnifique réplique prononcée par Brad dans le « Rocky Horror Picture Show ».


	7. Chapter 7 : Claude passe à l'action

**Chapitre VII : Claude passe à l'action**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Persuadés d'avoir localisé les contrebandiers (protégés par une redoutable meute de chiens qui bavent), les Cinq tentent de jouer la carte gendarmes. Ils se sont faits proprement humilier.

* * *

Ce fut paradoxalement à la suite de cette déprimante tentative que tout s'accéléra. Couchée dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine, Dagobert sur ses pieds, Claude fixait le plafond. Elle écoutait la respiration calme d'Annie mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son fidèle chien ne dormait pas non plus, évidemment. Dans sa tête tournaient des images, des pensées... Et l'inaction la rongeait... Cette visite aux gendarmes lui ressemblait si peu : Claude était une fillette décidée et irréfléchie, et elle avait une réputation à tenir ! Alors elle prit comme de juste une décision irréfléchie et élabora en quelques secondes un plan extrêmement dangereux et totalement inutile.

Aussi silencieuse et discrète que Mick qui se faufile dans la cuisine pour une fringale nocturne, elle se lève, s'habille et se dirige vers la salle de bains, un Dagobert étonné sur ses talons. D'un geste, elle intime l'ordre à son chien de ne pas faire de bruit. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, elle trouve ce qu'elle était venue y chercher : la boîte de somnifères tranquillisants surpuissants que son père emportait toujours lorsqu'il partait en vacances avec sa fille et ses neveux. Elle la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon puis descendit sur la pointe des pieds à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa silhouette sombre et souple émergea de la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin. Le fidèle Dagobert, bien qu'excité par cette promenade inattendue, ne poussa pas un jappement lorsqu'il la suivit sur la route de Lanes...

Au gîte pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre ne dormait pas. François, totalement remis de l'humiliation de sa visite aux gendarmes, s'était brusquement souvenu qu'il n'avait pas fait son exercice du jour dans son cahier de vacances. Il alluma donc la lampe de poche sous ses couvertures. C'est le devoir accompli, lorsqu'il se recoucha, qu'il entendit Claude marcher dans le couloir. Elle aussi avait du mal à dormir, songea-t-il. Avec tous ces événements, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu le temps de faire leurs devoirs quotidiens, certainement que sa cousine était allée travailler dans la salle de bains pour ne pas réveiller Annie... Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, n'entendant pas sa cousine revenir dans sa chambre, François commença à avoir des doutes... Et si Claude peinait – comme d'habitude – sur ses mathématiques ? Le jeune homme suivant une classe supérieure à la sienne, il se sentait comme un devoir d'aller aider sa cousine à finir ses devoirs, pour qu'elle puisse enfin dormir comme lui du sommeil du juste. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains, où il ne trouva personne. Descendant les escaliers, il explora alors la cuisine. La fenêtre était ouverte, il la referma consciencieusement, en se promettant de parler dès le lendemain à son oncle des négligences de sa cuisinière. Il avait beau adorer Maria, on ne badine pas avec les questions de sécurité. Et il alla se recoucher, s'endormant comme un bienheureux avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. En oubliant complètement Claude au passage, qui allait bientôt se trouver en grand danger...

Celle-ci, pendant ce temps, marchait aussi vite que la pente le lui permettait. Elle avait le cœur qui battait vite – à cause de l'effort physique, voulait-elle croire. Mais elle avait quitté le village depuis longtemps, et les arbres autour du sentier se faisaient de plus en plus noirs et menaçants. Dagobert, qui n'avait aucun mal à suivre sa maîtresse, pointait le museau et les oreilles dans toutes les directions, grognant de temps en temps. « Ce sont les bruits de la nuit qui l'inquiètent » pensa Claude. « Il n'est pas habitué à la montagne. » Elle non plus, d'ailleurs... Malgré elle, la courageuse petite fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les histoires que leur avait raconté Jean, le fils du montreur... _d'ours_... Et à celles d'Albert, le père des éleveurs quand ils l'avaient rencontré à Fraguet... Elle força ses jambes à accélérer le rythme, pour sortir au plus tôt de ces bois. Elle regrettait la mer...

Arrivée au champ de myrtilles, elle s'accorda une pause, pour souffler un peu. Elle sortit alors de sa poche la boîte de médicaments de son père et les restes des petits gâteaux à la viande que Maria leur avait servis au dîner et qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre dans le frigo avant de quitter la cuisine, sans même une pensée coupable pour Mick qui allait certainement se faire passer un savon d'anthologie pour ce larcin alors qu'il était, pour cette fois, complètement innocent. Elle fourra rageusement une bonne dizaine des petits comprimés dans chaque gâteau. « Si avec ça ils osent encore me montrer les crocs, ces dangers publics... » Chaque gâteau aurait endormi un éléphant. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Dagobert :

- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, mon vieux Dag ? murmura-t-elle.

L'intelligent animal ne la quittait pas des yeux, semblant réellement comprendre ses paroles.

- Dans quel pétrin inutile me fourre-je encore ? ajouta-t-elle non sans raison, pensant à ses précédentes aventures...

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et Claude était de surcroît bien trop fière pour cela. En soupirant derechef, et maudissant son caractère qui la poussait à prendre toujours plus de risques, elle se remit en route, un Dagobert toujours inquiet et silencieux sur ses talons. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se repérer, par cette nuit sans nuages. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pris un deuxième chandail, car le fond de l'air était frais, et maintenant qu'elle avançait plus précautionneusement, la brise qui séchait la sueur de ses vêtements la glaçait jusqu'à l'os. A l'ubac (1), une chouette poussa un hululement sinistre...

Parvenue au piton rocheux derrière lequel il fallait tourner, elle avança encore plus lentement, si c'était possible. Elle faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas glisser sur les cailloux du sentier. Ce n'était pas le moment de se fouler une cheville. Un bruissement soudain, à quelques mètres d'elle, la fit sursauter et elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, elle se rétablit et se réprimanda intérieurement de son accès de froussardise. Jamais elle ne racontera à quelqu'un qu'elle avait si peur ! Elle était l'intrépide Claude Dorsel, oui ou non ? La main sur le collier de Dagobert, elle essayait de faire abstraction de tous les bruits de la nuit. Et enfin, ce qu'elle attendait arriva. Les poils de son chien se dressaient sous son collier. Presque instantanément, les aboiements qui les avaient tant effrayés, elle et ses cousins, en plein jour, retentirent avec une force décuplée dans le relatif silence nocturne de la montagne. En espérant qu'il y aurait assez de gâteaux pour tous ces molosses, elle lança ces derniers dans la direction approximative du bruit et redescendit le plus vite possible en direction du piton rocheux, qui semblait comme la limite tacite du territoire que les cerbères gardaient. Le vacarme des aboiements cessèrent en effet peu après. Les chiens s'étaient-ils endormis ? Avaient-ils réveillé leurs maîtres ? Claude frissonna à l'idée de ce que l'homme ténébreux pourrait faire à une enfant qu'il trouverait fouinant dans son repère au beau milieu de la nuit. Bah ! il lui suffisait d'être discrète et de ne pas se faire prendre, voilà tout ! Elle attendit encore une quinzaine de minutes, puis se décida à reprendre l'ascension, la main toujours sur l'échine de son chien. Mais arrivés à l'endroit fatidique, il semblait qu'elle put continuer sans ennuis. Dagobert restait calme.

La voie des contrebandiers était enfin libre.

Claude se permit alors un sourire, le premier depuis que la jeune intrépide était sortie de son lit. Ça y était ! C'était l'aventure, et elle y était jusqu'au cou ! En renversant la tête en arrière pour respirer silencieusement l'air de la nuit, elle se fit la réflexion soudaine qu'elle s'était ennuyée à mourir depuis le début de ces vacances. A l'instant, entre des chiens monstrueux (peut-être) endormis et un nombre indéterminé d'hommes patibulaires (sûrement) armés... elle se sentait bien. Tout simplement.

Tous ses sens en éveil (sauf le bon – le bon sens...), elle continua le semblant de chemin, Dagobert imitant par habitude tous ses mouvements. En étant le chien du Club des Cinq, c'était devenu une sorte de réflexe. Ils l'avaient entraîné dans tellement de situations invraisemblables auxquelles il n'avait jamais compris grand'chose !... Il n'avait peut-être pas de pedigree, mais il lui a fallu très peu de temps pour comprendre quand se taire et quand attaquer. Sa maîtresse lui avait posé la main sur l'échine en disant « Chut... » Et l'intelligent animal avait immédiatement adopté lui aussi une démarche de Sioux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de montée, Claude aperçut ce qui semblait être, dans la pénombre, l'entrée d'une caverne. Mais bien entendu ! Les anciens chemins de la Résistance passaient sous la montagne ! C'est pour cela qu'ils sont presque indétectables. Il suffisait de bien camoufler l'entrée et la sortie. Et hop, encore un mystère de résolu au crédit du Club des Cinq ! Mais la fillette se figea très vite dans son autocongratulation... Dans le silence de la nuit, des voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur de la montagne. Elle se rapprocha de l'entrée de la caverne, et se camoufla tranquillement derrière un rocher pour écouter la conversation. Elle était à peine à quelques mètres des sinistres hors-la-loi.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a tout reçu, non ?

La voix était rude, profonde et bourrue. Celle qui lui répondit était plus nasillarde, mais contenait tellement de méchanceté qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos :

- Oui, la livraison de ce soir était la dernière avant le mois prochain. Il ne reste plus qu'à redescendre les sacs jusqu'à Foix...

Claude frémissait de bonheur. A quelques pas d'elle, il y avait et les contrebandiers, et la marchandise de contrebande. Quel beau coup de filet ! Si seulement elle avait quelque chose pour les arrêter, ici, maintenant... une escouade de gendarmes, ou bien une paire de menottes, ou à la rigueur un plan d'action ! Mais elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Rien du tout. Elle avait Dagobert. Faisant totalement confiance en son chien, la fillette s'élança bravement hors de sa cachette en criant :

- Vous êtes faits, mes gaillards !

Il faut lui accorder qu'elle récolta au moins deux secondes de stupeur, à mettre sur le compte de l'effet de surprise. Les deux hommes la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés. L'un était le grand basané, celui qu'elle avait déjà croisé à Lanes. Il sembla la reconnaître également :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ??

Ah c'était à lui qu'appartenait la voix profonde et bourrue, nota tranquillement Claude dans son mémo personnel. L'autre devait alors être le pervers nasillard... Elle se tourna vers lui pour le détailler plus à son aise. Petit, blond, un air méchant sur le visage, il avait un genre de bec-de-lièvre et des cheveux filasses. Il était vraiment laid. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il éclata de rire, découvrant des dents jaunes mal plantées :

- Un petit garçon et un chien ! C'est ça, la police moderne ?!

Il l'avait prise pour un garçon. Claude se rengorgeait. Elle adorait quand les gens se méprenaient sur ce point :

- Dag, je m'occupe de lui, maîtrise l'autre !

Du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla voir Dagobert qui hésitait, l'air interdit, tandis qu'elle s'avançait résolument vers le petit contrebandier blond qui l'attendait, un sourire en coin. Elle lui porta un coup décidé à l'estomac. Il eut la politesse de faire semblant de se plier en deux. Ou peut-être était-ce pour mieux saisir Claude à bras-le-corps et la percher négligemment sur son épaule. Il interpella son collègue :

- Hé ! Il est passé où, le sale cabot ?

L'autre lui répondit en haussant les épaules :

- J'en sais rien, il a filé sans demander son reste. On fait quoi du gamin ?

- Bonne question. Je vais ligoter là-derrière pour le moment. Peut-être que les Espagnols seront intéressés ? Ça pourrait être une monnaie d'échange intéressante pour un sac de clopes ou deux en plus...

- Mmm... On sait jamais, tu as raison, garde-le au frais. Je vais voir ce qui est arrivé à mes chiens.

Claude se débattait tant et plus, mais l'homme, en dépit de sa petite taille et de ses cheveux filasses, était rudement fort. Il l'emmena facilement dans un recoin de la caverne et la jeta sans ménagements sur le sol. Il déroula un bout de ficelle d'autour de sa taille.

- Alors, petit ! On est plus très bavard soudainement... C'est dommage, tu m'as bien fait rire, tout à l'heure ! Tu veux pas me la refaire, là : « Vous êtes faits ! ». Ah c'était vraiment bon...

Tout en ligotant solidement les mains et les pieds de Claude qui gardait obstinément les lèvres serrées et le regard fixe, il continuait son monologue :

- Dans mon métier c'est pas souvent l'occasion de rigoler, vraiment. Et tu as pu voir que mon copain Manuel Ibanez là, c'est pas exactement un boute-en-train. Oui, même s'il est français, il a des origines espagnoles.

Claude commençait à jubiler intérieurement, bien qu'elle s'appliquât à n'en rien laisser paraître. Le méchant était bavard. Les méchants sont toujours trop bavards...

- Ça doit être de là qu'il tient cette sévérité. J'ai vu sa famille, de Badalona, à côté de Barcelone. Ce sont eux qui nous fournissent une fois par mois toujours à la même date – c'était hier – alors forcément, parfois on se croise. Eh bah j'ai jamais vu une collection pareille de pierres tombales !

La fillette s'appliquait à bien tout retenir. Après il n'y aura plus qu'à sortir de cette caverne et courir prévenir les autorités pour qu'ils démantèlent tout le réseau ! Parfois, l'aventure, c'est presque trop facile, se dit Claude, ficelée comme un saucisson par un contrebandier prêt à tout sur le sol d'une caverne humide dont personne ne connaissait l'emplacement au sommet inaccessible d'une montagne rocheuse, en plein milieu de la nuit, seule et personne ne sachant où elle était exactement. Les bandits sont trop bêtes, c'en est presque dommage. Franchement.

- Alors moi j'essaie de garder la joie de vivre, tu vois petit ? Je me dis : « André Dubois ! Ne te laisse pas gagner par la morosité ambiante ! Pense plutôt aux fêtes de Pamiers, ta ville natale où tu habites encore aujourd'hui, et souris ! Souris, André Dubois ! »...

Il avait fini de ligoter Claude. Cette dernière testa la solidité de ses liens. Elle avait déjà été attachée des dizaines de fois au cours de leurs aventures, alors elle pouvait dire que le drôle savait y faire. Les liens étaient parfaitement serrés, parole d'experte.

Et pendant ce temps, sur la route qui descendait vers le village, le brave Dagobert courait, courait à perdre haleine...

* * *

(1) Versant orienté nord de la montagne. L'adret : versant orienté sud.


	8. Chapter 8 : Technique de combat

**Chapitre VIII : Techniques de combat à base de myrtilles**

**

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents **: Claude, dans sa grande mansuétude, a décidé de faire avancer l'histoire en se jetant dans les bras des contre-bandiers au beau milieu de la nuit - et de leur repaire. Heureusement, Dagobert est parvenu à s'échapper...

* * *

Le sauvetage de Claude aurait pu prendre une grosse demie-heure. Dagobert descendant au gîte, réveillant les trois autres enfants. Ils montent tous ensemble à Lanes, maîtrisent les contrebandiers par la ruse avant de les attacher solidement et d'aller chercher les gendarmes par la peau du képi. Une bonne chose de faite.

Oui mais voilà, lorsque la brave bête arriva au gîte, la fenêtre de la cuisine par laquelle ils étaient sortis tout à l'heure avec Claude était fermée. Solidement fermée, et de l'intérieur, merci François. Le chien, perché sur le rebord, caressait la vitre de sa patte et gémissait doucement. On dit tel chien, tel maître, non ? Donc effectivement, au lieu de suivre l'option la plus logique dans cette affaire, à savoir : hurler à la mort sous la fenêtre de Monsieur et Madame Dorsel, Dagobert décida d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Et il savait exactement où.

En arrivant dans la cour de l'ancien corps de ferme, il baissait la tête. Le chien était dérangé par la proximité des grands prédateurs... Mais pour Claude, que ne ferait-il pas ? Il poussa la porte de la maison du montreur d'ours. Il connaissait le chemin de la chambre de Petit Jean et sauta sans plus attendre sur le lit du garçon. Ce dernier fit preuve d'un remarquable self-contrôle. Il ne poussa pas de hurlement, il ne tenta pas de frapper son agresseur. Non, il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il s'assit sur son lit et posant les yeux sur le poids sur ses jambes, il reconnut Dagobert. Cela lui donna matière à réfléchir...

A partir de ce moment, le sauvetage de Claude aurait pu prendre une petite demie-heure, à tout casser. Petit Jean réveille son père, ils prennent la carabine, deux trois amis bien costauds, ils montent à Lanes guidés par Dagobert, surprennent les contrebandiers, les maîtrisent, délivrent la petite, préviennent les gendarmes. Emballez c'est pesé.

Oui mais voilà c'était sans compter sur le fait que Dagobert n'était pas doué de parole. Et même si Petit Jean n'a jamais été beaucoup à l'école, on peut lui accorder qu'il n'était pas facile de deviner 'Claude est toute seule prisonnière à Lanes et je ne peux pas rentrer dans le gîte pour prévenir les autres' rien qu'en regardant dans ses grands yeux inexpressifs de chien. Jean accepta finalement de se faire tirer du lit par Dagobert et il le suivit. Le chien prit alors la décision la plus importante de toute cette histoire : il ne monta pas directement à Lanes, le fils du montreur d'ours sur ses talons. Non, il prit la direction du gîte. Pourquoi ? Mystère... peut-être une petite faim et l'appel soudain de la gamelle ? Ou alors un sens subtil du scénario ? En tout cas, ça nous arrange bien. Ce qui est très arrangeant aussi, c'est le fait que Petit Jean parvint à crocheter la fenêtre du living-room que la pauvre Maria avait laissée entrouverte la veille au soir pour aérer un peu pendant la nuit. Sept personnes et un chien, ça finit par sentir un peu le fauve quand on ne renouvelle pas l'air de temps en temps.

Dagobert guida Petit Jean directement dans la chambre de Mick et de François. Le jeune Ariégeois était maintenant curieux du comportement du chien. Il était habitué aux animaux, mais la situation était pour l'instant un peu inédite. Il secoua Mick pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le garçon brun grogna, se retourna mais ne se réveilla pas. Petit Jean n'avais pas choisit le meilleur client pour un réveil au beau milieu de la nuit, mais cela il ne le savait pas. Commençant à griller d'impatience, il tourna vers le lit de François et lui retourna une grosse baffe, pressé qu'il était d'avoir des explications. Il obtint enfin l'effet désiré et l'aîné des Gauthier se redressa dans son lit, comme mû par un ressort. Jean s'exclama :

- Tu m'expliques ?

François cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Sa joue était en feu, Dagobert était sur son estomac, et Petit Jean réclamait une explication. Et il faisait nuit. Et... Une explication à quoi ?

- De quoi ?

Oui, ce n'était ni très intelligent ni très élégant, mais sur le coup François ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

- Dagobert, reprit calmement Petit Jean.

- Oui ? François tentait vainement de s'éclaircir les idées. Le fils du montreur d'ours alla secouer encore un peu Mick, n'obtenant qu'un grognement un peu plus agressif. Jean se demanda au bout de combien de secousses il allait se faire mordre.

- Il est venu me réveiller. Tu m'expliques ?

Un frisson descendit le long de l'échine de François, ce qui dissipa les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à son cerveau. Qui dit Dagobert dit Claude, qui dit réveiller le montreur d'ours dit être dehors, donc Claude est dehors. Et qui dit Claude dehors au beau milieu de la nuit dit gros ennuis, généralement. Il sauta hors de son lit :

- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Tu m'expliques ? Jean était un fils de la montagne. Il était têtu.

François, qui avait dans ce domaine une expérience que l'autre n'avait pas, envoya une bourrade en plein dans le plexus de son frère. Mick eut la respiration coupée, ce qui eut pour effet d'enfin le réveiller. Devant la technique parfaitement maîtrisée, Petit Jean se sentit un peu frustré. Mais François enchaîna très vite :

- Chut. Je te dirai tout en chemin. Mick habille toi, on va chercher Claude. Je vais réveiller Annie.

Et à peine dix minutes plus tard, toute la petite troupe était sortie par la fenêtre du living-room que François dût à contre-cœur laisser ouverte après leur passage. Ils attendirent d'être plus loin sur la route pour prendre la parole. Mick et Annie, vieux briscards des aventures des Cinq, avaient déjà compris ce qui se passait. Annie expliqua – enfin !- obligeamment à Petit Jean que Claude s'était encore fourrée dans une situation improbable à cause de son caractère fougueux et qu'ils allaient la délivrer. Elle ajouta que cela signait certainement la fin de leur aventure avec les contrebandiers et que demain les méchants seront sous les verrous.

- C'est un résumé, tu vois. En général, c'est comme ça que ça se passe, conclut-elle.

- Hum. Petit Jean médita ces paroles. Il se méfiait un peu de la tranquille assurance de la fillette. Il n'avait pas passé l'intégralité de ses dernières vacances à courir après toutes sortes de bandits un peu partout en France, lui. Et heureusement, quelque part :

- Bien, je vois. Montez devant, je vais chercher Miel et je vous rejoins.

- Miel ? s'exclama Mick. C'était le premier mot qu'il parvenait à prononcer depuis qu'il avait recouvré l'usage de ses poumons et sa voix était un peu rauque.

- Oui, répondit Jean sur un ton d'évidence. J'ai tout bien compris. Il y a des méchants à maîtriser, il peut nous être utile. Et il est jeune lui aussi, comme nous, plaida-t-il. C'est pas comme si j'allais prévenir mon père ! Non, l'aventure reste entre nos mains.

Le dernier argument fit mouche, et les Cinq moins Claude ne tentèrent pas de le retenir lorsqu'il redescendit la route en direction de sa maison. Ensuite, le chemin fut sans surprises : on commence à bien connaître cette montée. Annie eut peur, François l'a rassurée, Mick s'amusait à deviner à quelles bêtes appartenait les divers cris nocturnes, ce qui faisait peur à Annie, et du coup poussait François à la rassurer, etc. Il y eut des arbres, des myrtilles, des cailloux et enfin... eh non. Pas de chiens. Bizarre...

- Claude a dû réussir à les maîtriser, devina Mick, de l'admiration plein la voix. Il aurait aimé être l'intrépide du groupe, celui qui prend les risques et rit devant le danger. Mais il fallait un gourmand dans leur petite troupe, alors bon.

Ils franchirent enfin l'amas de rochers qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu atteindre les jours précédents, et arrivèrent à leur tour en vue de l'entrée de la caverne. Ils avaient pris la précaution de remplir leurs poches de myrtilles (Maria allait bien rigoler en faisant la prochaine lessive...) au cas où ils auraient à se battre contre les contrebandiers. François aurait préféré des pierres, mais Annie avait fermement refusé : les pierres pourraient blesser quelqu'un. Et Mick l'a soutenue, toujours partant pour cueillir des myrtilles, de toute manière.

Ainsi armés, les trois Gauthier et Dagobert firent leur entrée dans la caverne.

Elle était vide.

Mais Dagobert ne sembla pas désemparé. Il fila au fond à gauche, vers un renfoncement de la paroi. Les enfants le suivirent et découvrirent Claude, ligotée :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! fit-elle. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Annie s'attaqua aux nœuds qui retenaient ses chevilles, François tira sur les cordes autour de ses bras et Dagobert essayait de ronger tout le reste. Mick grignotait quelques myrtilles pour passer le temps :

- Tu as trouvé les contrebandiers ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ouaip, répondit Claude, pas peu fière.

- Mais... ils sont où ? Mick regardait dans toutes les directions, même en l'air, s'attendant peut-être à ce que sa cousine les ait pendus par les pieds au plafond de la caverne. Mais celle-ci haussa les épaules (François et Dag étaient venus à bout d'une partie des cordes) :

- Je ne sais pas. Sortis faire une course, je crois...

Annie prit alors la parole, d'un ton ferme :

- Alors on redescend et on va chercher les gendarmes !

François émettant un genre de petit bruit indistinct qui était tout sauf une marque de motivation, sa sœur ajouta :

- Bon, on redescend, on va prévenir Oncle Henri et c'est lui qui ira tout expliquer aux gendarmes.

François sembla se ragaillardir. Oncle Henri était si sérieux, si imposant... les gendarmes le croiront, lui, soupira le jeune homme intérieurement. Quand je serai plus grand je serai savant, et alors tout le monde me croira ! décida-t-il, pour la énième fois. Claude enfin sur ses pieds (elle sautait sur place en grimaçant pour rétablir la circulation dans ses jambes), le Club des Cinq de nouveau réuni se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais, bien évidemment, c'est le moment qu'avaient choisi les deux affreux contrebandiers pour revenir de leur course. Plantés à l'entrée de la caverne, ils regardaient les enfants d'un air patibulaire. Le grand brun avait même un couteau, alors que le petit blond se contentait de ricaner. Mais ce faisant, il découvrait ses dents et le spectacle était particulièrement repoussant. A la plus grande satisfaction de sa cousine et de ses frères, Annie céda alors à la panique et poussa un hurlement qui en a fait fuir de plus coriaces. Malheureusement il n'eût pas l'effet escompté ce coup-ci : les méchants étaient des durs. Et ils s'élancèrent vers les enfants.

Le grand brun saisit de la main gauche Annie à la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet et de la faire taire et de la maintenir immobile, tandis que de la main droite il lança un aller-retour magistral à François qui, il faut le dire, encaissa plutôt bien. Le jeune garçon vacilla tout de même un petit peu, ce qui l'éloigna de son adversaire sans en être vraiment conscient.

Pendant ce temps, le petit nerveux s'attaquait à Claude et à Mick. Ou plutôt, à Dagobert. Ce fut vers le chien qu'il se précipita en premier, identifiant stratégiquement l'adversaire qui pourrait éventuellement lui poser un petit problème. Il parvint à l'attraper par la queue et à le coincer sous son bras sans se faire mordre. Etre collègue avec un allumé qui collectionnait les chiens dangereux avait ses avantages. Dagobert grognant et gigotant sous son bras droit, le contrebandier blond se tourna alors vers Mick, sur lequel il appliqua la même technique de combat (1). A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec ses deux bras occupés. Restait Claude, fortement handicapée par ses fourmillements dans les jambes qui avaient du mal à lui obéir. Impuissant, Mick vit sa cousine se prendre un coup de tête sur la tempe et s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre humide de la caverne. Le combat pouvait difficilement plus mal s'engager pour les Cinq...

Mais les choses peuvent toujours être pires. Ce fut Annie qui entendit le bruit la première. Légèrement violacée sous la poigne de l'homme, elle roula alors des yeux terrifiés, étant dans l'incapacité de hurler. Et le grognement qui venait de l'extérieur parvient ensuite aux oreilles des autres. Mick et François se jetèrent un coup d'oeil désespéré, et Dagobert gémit. Claude poussa un petit ronflement. Dehors, les chiens s'étaient réveillés...

C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir, décida soudainement Annie. Elle refusait de se laisser mordre par ces molosses qui ne devaient certainement pas se laver les dents après tous les repas ! Elle sortit les myrtilles de sa poche et les écrasa sur le visage du grand contrebandier brun. François poussa un cri de victoire et, les esprits complètement remis de la première mandale qu'il eut reçu depuis l'âge de ses six ans, saisit à son tour une pleine poignée de myrtilles et sauta au cou de leur adversaire. Celui-ci avait des myrtilles dans les yeux, dans le nez, dans la bouche, il ne pouvait plus respirer et ne voyait plus rien. Il lâcha Annie pour s'essuyer le visage, mais celle-ci se pendit littéralement à son bras. Mick, témoin de cette scène héroïque, se mit à gigoter pour atteindre sa propre poche et régler son compte à son méchant. Mais hélas, il avait mangé toutes ses provisions... Dehors, le grognement s'intensifia... Si Claude ne se réveillait pas, Annie et François n'allaient pas tenir longtemps !

C'est alors qu'à l'entrée de la caverne apparut... un petit ourson tout mignon. Tenu en laisse par un gosse en pyjama. Le malfrat blond, qui attendait une troupe bavante d'une demi-douzaine de molosses, fut saisi par la stupéfaction et en laissa tomber Dagobert et Mick. L'autre, toujours aveugle, ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait et d'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car il trébucha sur une anfractuosité du rocher et s'étala de tout son long, la tête heurtant une pierre, et il ne bougea plus, assommé. Les enfants ne perdirent pas de temps à s'émerveiller de leur chance, sur le hasard qui faisait si bien les choses, et rapidement le dernier contrebandier encore debout fut entouré par cinq enfants, un chien et un ourson. Il déclara forfait et se laissa ligoter.

* * *

(1)L'histoire ne dit pas s'il l'attrape par la queue également, mais l'auteur pense que non. Cela dit, le lecteur peut très bien laisser libre cours à son imagination...


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilogue

**Epilogue : **

En remontant à Fraguet, le lendemain après-midi, les Cinq étaient guillerets. Rien de tel qu'une croisade anti-bandits pour se remonter le moral. L'Ariège allait pouvoir dorénavant dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Sur le pré, ils rencontrèrent les fils de l'éleveur, toujours en train de faucher. Ils leur proposèrent une nouvelle fois de partager leur goûter et les Cinq s'assirent sur les pierres, ravis, posant leurs yeux sur le panorama magnifique qui s'offrait à eux. Le vieil Albert vint rapidement les rejoindre et il les reconnut :

- Ah ! mes petits vacanciers avides de belles histoires ! Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte, aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien... commença François, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire sans être impoli. Mick l'aurait bien aidé, mais il avait la bouche pleine.

- En fait, il se pourrait... reprit Annie avant de s'interrompre. Elle partageait l'hésitation de son grand frère. Mais Claude haussa les épaules et se pencha vers les paysans, une flamme au fond des yeux :

- Ce coup-ci c'est nous qui avons une belle histoire à vous raconter !

Il était une fois, à Fraguet...


End file.
